the World is full of even more wonders
by unknownhand
Summary: Late season 1 Pete and Myka meet someone with a past connection to the Warehouse and find out Artifacts aren't the only things the world doesn't know about. OC(s) from my Medium story appear and this will eventually be a little bit of a crossover but each will be able to stand alone.


Late Season 1

St Louis, Missouri outside an abandoned office building.

Pete and Myka have just recovered an artifact that turned people's internal organs into liquid after it had been used to murder two people. The killer has been left for the police and the agents head to there car.

….

As they walk out of the building Pete calls Artie.

Holding the bag up so Artie can see it "Taken care of, too late for Taylor and Parkman eh lousy way to go."

Someone exits the second floor of the office building onto the catwalk looking down at the backs of the Warehouse agents.

"Just get the artifact back here so that it's never used on anyone else." Artie responds.

"We're on our way to the airport now. Pete's police friend is going to handle things here. " Myka adds.

They end the conversation and begin to walk away when they hear a voice from behind them. "Hello"

They turn quickly, Pete drawing his Tesla.

"Don't shoot" says a brunette late teens guy with a southern accent. The young man stands on the staircase of the cat walk, fire escape behind a metal support post, with his hands up palms forward.

"We're agents Bering and Lattimer, Secret Service." Myka announces.

"He's pointing a Tesla at me, so you're agents of more than the Secret Service. Use the.. worth something, I don't remember the name of the thing you were talking into but call Artie back and he'll vouch for me."

Pete and Myka look at each other not sure how to respond, Pete shrugs then Myka nods. Myka looks back at the stranger and says "Farnsworth"

Pete pulls the Farnsworth out with his left hand still keeping the ray gun pointed at the new arrival.

"Artie…" Pete begins.

"Tell me you didn't lose the artifact." Artie's voice interrupts.

"What? No, why would you think that?" Pete ask.

"Pete" Myka prompts.

"We have the artifact. Do you know this guy?" Pete turns the viewscreen of the device toward the teenager.

"Kerry, hi why are you holding your hands up like that?"

"So it's ok that he happened to show up here?" Myka ask toward the device.

Pete turns it toward her. "Hold that still!" Artie demands. "Yes, Kerry is fine. He knows about the Warehouse and has helped before. Turn me, the Farnsworth toward him."

Pete lowers the gun, Kerry puts his hands down and walks toward Pete. "Thanks Artie."

"What? Oh, you're welcome. So you were searching for the artifact?" Artie's voice says.

"Yeah, chasing wild stories. I should probably come visit."

"Good idea. Pete and Myka can get you a ticket on their flight."

"Actually I need to wrap up a couple things here. If it's ok I'll fly out tomorrow." Kerry says before hesitantly adding "I could use some help with the plane ticket."

"That's fine I'll wire you some money. Pete"

Pete turns the viewscreen so he and his boss can see each other. "Get back here, I'll explain later. Good job to you and Myka." Artie cuts the conversation off at his end and Pete pockets both devices.

"Sorry for pointing a gun at you." Pete says in a friendly way and holds out his hand to shake Kerry's.

"Aren't you a little young to be an Agent?" Myka ask.

"No, problem you were just reacting to the situation." Kerry says shaking Pete's hand then says to Myka "I'm not an agent of anything. More like a friend of the Warehouse." Shaking her hand.

"A freelancer?" Myka prompts clearly not thrilled by the idea.

"No, I'm not in it for the money but Artie has helped out with expenses a few times. I haven't talked to him in a while, didn't know that there was a new field team. I know you've got a lot of questions but it will probably be easier to do one big conversation at the Warehouse." He hesitates to see if they are willing to accept this, when they do he continues "You two have a flight and I do need to take care of a couple things."

"See you tomorrow." Pete says and the agents head to their car and Kerry heads in roughly the opposite direction.

Myka to Pete "Did you get a vibe from him?"

"No, he seemed to be pretty honest" Pete says noncommittally.

"Artie trust him apparently, tomorrow should be interesting."

(meanwhile)

Kerry looks up at a second floor window then nods. A few steps after he turns the corner of the building someone drops down in front of him and says "Were they who they thought they were?"

Looking up to his taller dark skinned friend Kerry answers "Yeah, they're ok. I'm flying their tomorrow for, I guess a conference." Seeing a doubtful/curious look on his friends face Kerry adds "Their boss is sending me some money for a ticket."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Head home" Kerry rubs his eye tired and thinking "catch everybody up and tell them not to worry. I'll cash in my ticket home or switch it. Let's get out of here."


End file.
